This invention relates in general to geared fishing reels, and in particular to an improved gear shifting mechanism wherein one rotatable gear can drive a second rotatable gear concentric thereto by engagement of opposing gear core members.
The importance of effective and efficient equipment in the fishing industry is well recognized. Chief among such equipment is the fishing reel which must be capable of handling a large catch while simultaneously providing ease of operation. To achieve these goals, fishing reels have been provided which have shiftable gear means that provide for the selection of spool shaft rotation velocity and power. Additionally, as described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,118 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 757,843, filed July 22, 1985, stop means have been developed which permit cessation of spool shaft rotation at sites where gear teeth will properly mesh for shifting. In the above patent, such shiftable gearing means includes a larger ring gear having teeth on both its outside and inside surfaces. The teeth disposed on the inside surface can receive and engage teeth of a smaller-diameter, concentrically disposed gear which can then drive the ring gear. As is evident, actual gear teeth engagement must occur to effectuate ring gear drive, and, of course, disengagement must occur when such association is no longer desired. Such engagement and disengagement, while effective in providing shifting capabilities, does result in gear teeth wear and eventual adjustment or replacement of gears.
It is therefore a primary object of the instant invention to provide a fishing reel having selectively shiftable gear means wherein certain gears thereof engage with each other without gear teeth intermeshing.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fishing reel wherein such toothless engagement is effectuated by cooperating means in core plate members of respective gears.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent throughout the description thereof which follows.